


reclaim

by shamrockgohan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Movie: Dragon Ball Super: Broly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockgohan/pseuds/shamrockgohan
Summary: read to find out;)
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) & Reader, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	reclaim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend wrote a story so i want to:))))](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+wrote+a+story+so+i+want+to%3A%29%29%29%29).



> this is a female saiyan! x son goku.
> 
> i have some plans for this story & i fully intend on writing this! i hope you enjoy!!

  
"Ah, it's nice to get out here when we get to!" Bulma exclaims while she stretches out on the sunbed, gazing into the view of the sea stretching to the horizon.

Following Bulma's remark the female saiyan turned her head towards one of her eldest friends and continued the conversation.

"You don't usually?" (y/n) glanced over at Bulma as she watched the blue haired woman stand from her previous position on the bed. 

(y/n) had spread her arms out and shook her tail as she looked towards the older blue haired woman.

"No, we only come here when things get heavy at Capsule Corp. Or in this case, as a distraction for Goku's little problem. " She simultaneously brings her arms up towards her head and stretches her body out.

"That sounds nice, especially for us Saiyans." (y/n) smiles to herself as she recalls all the conflicts she has had in the past involving both Goku and Vegeta. She also decides to ignore the fact that Bulma had brought up the incident concerning Goku and Chichi, they were in the middle of filing for a divorce. 

"Speak of the devils." Bulma mutters towards her ravenette friend, in return she giggles.

(y/n) looks up towards the two muscular saiyans who began to sink back down to the women's level. Goku and Vegeta had been going at it for about an hour now, especially seeing as they could fight as much as their hearts desired without disturbing anyone.

"Hey (y/n), why didn't you join in?" Goku piped up as both he and Vegeta landed on the stone slabs beside Bulma.

"Ah, you two looked like you were having so much fun. I didn't want to impose." (y/n) nervously laughed afterwards as she began to scratch the back of her head.

"How can you call yourself a Saiyan?" Vegeta had mumbled under his breath as he shifted in his spot and turned his head away from the others.

"Say that again, pipsqueak!" (y/n) jumped up from the sunbed and proceeded to stomp towards Vegeta's form while her tail flicked in anger behind her. Bulma stifled a laugh which earned her a glare from her pouting husband.

"Pipsqueak?!" The prince howled. "You dare call _me_ pipsqueak?! _The Prince Vegeta?!_ " His forehead began to boil as he watched the younger Saiyan grew closer to him.

"I do!" Within seconds of (y/n) appearing in front of Vegeta, she had extended her arm and pulled it behind her head. But to her surprise, Goku had walked behind her and grabbed her arm before she could fling it towards their friend.

"Hey, where's all the peace gone?" Goku's eyes became wide yet his hand remained firm as he held (y/n)'s wrist.

"Forget about it." Vegeta turns on his heels and walks towards Whis and Beerus, where they were enjoying a meal that had been presented to them by a top class caterer which was funded by Bulma, of course.

(y/n)'s orbs had never left Vegeta as his retreating form moved further and further away from them.

"Goku!" (y/n) yelped under her friend's iron grip. "Let go!" She whined as he kept his fingers wrapped around her skin. She soon began impatient and began to kick her legs in desperation to escape.

Unbeknownst to her, Goku had noticed her little outburst and moved his remaining hand down to grab a hold of her tail. As soon as she felt his hand touch the sensitive part of her body she quietly yelped and her body shook.

"G-Goku-" Her legs retracted back to below her and she scrunched up her face as she slowly began to feel weak under his touch.

"C'mon (y/n), just calm down." Goku smiled down at her as he inspected her reaction to his movements.

"Okay." (y/n) quietly obeyed him and held her hands up in defeat.

Goku had released (y/n) from his hold and they both made their way towards where Vegeta had previously gone off to. That was, of course, until Bulma had gestured for (y/n) to come towards her.

(y/n)'s face was now relaxed as she wrapped her tail around her waist, just above the hem of her blue shorts.

"Bulma, what's up?" (y/n) enthusiastically asked, it was almost as if a switch inside her head had been fiddled with.

"Can you keep an eye on Goku? I mean, you already know about the whole scandal." She started. "I think having someone around would really help him, you know, cope." (y/n) looked up into Bulma's eyes and raised her hand to rest on Bulma's shoulder.

"Of course I'll look out for him. I care about him and I know you have a lot on your plate with Bulla." (y/n) had began to rub Bulma's shoulder as she gestured towards Vegeta attempting to shush Bulla from one of her tantrums. She obviously knew that Bulma would be significantly affected by the relationship problems involving Goku. After all, they have known each other for the longest.

The two women smiled at one another and turned to join the others.

"Oh! Whis, what a pleasure!" (y/n) exclaimed towards the angel.

The two shared a whimsical laugh as Whis responded, "Likewise, Ms. (y/n)."

(y/n) took the available seat beside Beerus as she too, began to eat.

"Yo Beerus, when can we fight again?" Goku had shouted from across the table while his mouth was full with meat.

"Not now." Beerus had monotonously replied to the Saiyan as he kept his eyes on his plate.

"Huh?? Why not?" Goku whined as he stood up from his chair while simultaneously holding it up, right below his bottom. He waddled over to Beerus' seat and planted himself in between the God and (y/n).

In this position, Goku would not give up with pestering Beerus to fight him at some point in the near future.

"Kakarot, give it a rest!" Vegeta bellowed from beside Bulma as he began to stand with his child in his arms.

"Vegeta! Don't hurt Bulla!" Bulma scolded her husband as she took the infant from his arms and began to rock the baby in her arms.

"Cursed woman..." The prideful man muttered.

"Goku, Vegeta's right." (y/n) flashed a smile towards Goku and placed her hand on his arm in a reassuring manner. "Why don't we call it a day?" Goku glanced over at the female and bashfully rubbed his head.

"Ahh, I guess so." He proceeded to giggle at his behaviour.

As the group spent more time with each other, simply chatting and eating, the sky began to darken and the bright star began to set upon the horizon. Within the short amount of time Goku and Vegeta would continue to bicker and insist that (y/n) fights with them sometime soon, eventually, she agreed.

"One rule." (y/n) faced the two males with a serious face as she held up her index finger in their faces. "No grabbing my tail." She viciously spat, directed towards Goku.

"Okay, okay." Goku smiled as he held to hands together towards her.

"Vegeta?" (y/n) called out to the other as she shifted her gaze towards him. 

"Fine, you hellish woman." He huffed and looked in the opposite direction.

The two Saiyans began to rise above the sea and assumed the position as (y/n) wrapped her tail firmly around her waist. Goku's face had now been slapped with a smirk as he raised his hands in his battle stance, however, (y/n) simply balls her fists and faced Goku head on.

Goku's eyes never left (y/n)'s body as he waited for her to make the first move. (y/n) noticed this and within a flash of the eye, she appeared in front of Goku's face.

"Ha!" The ravenette exhaled as she pushed her right fist into his cheekbone.

As Goku's body fell towards the water he regained his posture and tensed his body in order to float above the water surface.

"Ahh! Good hit!" Goku yelped with glee, clearly stating that he was enjoying the fight.

"Be serious!" (y/n) screamed as she quickly approached him.

Goku's face had suddenly hardened and his smile pulled down into a pout as he focused. He swiftly moved to the left and grabbed (y/n)'s right arm and shot a ki blast directly into her stomach.

"Ack!" The girl choked. "Dirty..." She mumbled under her breath as she used her left hand to grab Goku's face and launch him into the sea. She continued by shooting ki blasts into the sea, creating a small stir in the once peaceful waters.

The sea bellowed as Goku stirred underwater which caused (y/n) to let out a giggle. This slowly died down as minutes had passed and the absence of her battle partner had caused anxiety to raise within her.

"Goku?" (y/n) called into the deep abyss. No response. "Goku!" She repeated.

No response. Anxiety began to bubble up inside her stomach as she realised a few more minutes had passed. She soon began to panic as she could no longer locate Goku, or sense his colossal ki. 

"Stupid woman!" Vegeta screamed as he engaged in close combat with the female. "Pay attention to _all_ of your opponents!"

Vegeta's fist had come into contact with (y/n)'s nose and resulted in her flying in the same direction as Goku had earlier on. A few more minutes had passed as she and Vegeta were in a deep battle, occasionally shooting each other with ki blasts and painful punches towards the stomach.

As if she possessed a sixth sense, (y/n) felt eyes on her from behind. She whipped her head behind her and saw Goku above her with his palms facing each other.

"Hame!" The taller male deeply said to himself.

(y/n) had, of course, realised what Goku was planning and instantly held her arms up in defense.

"Ha!" Goku had suddenly used instant transmission to teleport in front of his opponent and his powerful attack had darted in her direction. The blue stream had suddenly been deflected on behalf of Whis.

"My, my Goku, where you trying to kill her?" His voice rang in their ears as Goku realised that Vegeta and himself had significantly more training compared to her.

"You're aware that she isn't as strong as us, idiot." Vegeta had mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, sorry." Goku giggled as he scratched his neck with a closed eye smile. Suddenly, something whipped their heads towards the ground.

"Mama!" From below the two, the device around Bulma's wrist had chimed with her eldest son's voice.

"Yes, Trunks?" Bulma flipped the top of the watch to the sky and revealed a connected camera which displayed both Trunks' and Goten's faces.

The three in the sky has slowly sunk down to the group and as Bulma spoke to her son, Goku had poked his head into the camera.

"Yo! Goten!" Goku enthusiastically yelled towards his son. 

"Father!" Goten had shouted his faint voice. Goku had widely smiled to himself as he heard his son's reply. 

(y/n) softly smiled at Goku and glanced at him as his face lit up upon his small encounter with his son. _I wonder how long it'll be until I become a mother, after all, Goku and Vegeta have already done so._ (y/n) began blushing towards herself as she fantasised having children, her hands flew to hold her cheeks as her tail began to flick to and fro. Her wide smile soon became a frown as she realised that it would be near impossible to reproduce at her age. 

"Mama! That group with the blue monkey is back." Trunk's voice trailed off and he showed his watch to the adults, exposing the three children. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know of any typos! tyvm!!


End file.
